starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Grievous
General Grievous, nascido Qymaen jai Sheelal, foi o líder das forças militares da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes e um inimigo dos Jedi. Apesar de um membro da espécie Kaleesh, seu corpo físico era uma fusão de uma poderosa estrutura robótica e um cérebro, sistemas nervosos e sensoriais orgânicos. Outro fato interessante sobre ele é que ele quase matou Boba Fett numa batalha em Xagobah. Grievous era conhecido como um caçador de Jedi, matando-os por esporte e colecionando seus sabres de luz para orgulhosamente colocá-los em seu cinto como troféus e usá-los em batalhas. O general possuía genialidade estratégica e inteligência infalível. Ele foi o comandante do regime Separatista e se tornou o líder após a morte do Conde Dookan nas mãos de Anakin Skywalker. Biografia Transformação em Ciborgue General Grievous foi originalmente um guerreiro de seu planeta nativo Kalee. Os Kaleesh haviam conquistado a terra e os mares de seu planeta, e demonstravam orgulho de sua superioridade usando máscaras feitas dos ossos dos animais que mais temiam, o mumuu e o karabbac. Famílias guerreiras passavam essas máscaras de osso de geração a geração, adornando-as com sangue fresco a cada caçada ou batalha. lutam contra invasores Huks.]] Grievous usava uma máscara desse tipo em uma batalha contra os odiados Huks, uma espécie vizinha. Ele já havia passado por incontáveis batalhas enquanto espalhava a destruição nos inimigos dos Kaleesh. Ele retornava para casa para suas esposas e voltava, ensangüentado e encorajado, pronto novamente para a batalha. Durante a guerra contra os mundos Huk rivais, a República foi chamada para mediar a disputa. Devido ao fato dos mundos Huk serem ricos em recursos comparados ao árido planeta Keleeshiano, a República se aliou aos Huk e enviou vários Cavaleiros Jedi para atacar Kalee. Grievous e seus exércitos foram derrotados e seu mundo natal foi deixado em ruínas, para sofrer com a pobreza e a vergonha da derrota. Estes tempos extremamente difíceis levaram Grievous a se tornar o chefe da segurança do Clã Bancário Intergaláctico. San Hill, líder do Clã Bancário, notou que Grievous era tanto um estrategista brilhante quando um guerreiro excelente, e mencionou seu nome para o líder da Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes, Conde Dookan (secretamente o Lorde Sith Darth Tyranus). Liderados por Darth Sidious, os Lordes Sith conspiraram para trazer Grievous para o exército Separatista. Apesar das generosas ofertas de Hill, no entanto, Grievous ainda continuava a recusar o convite do exército Separatista. Sidious, Dookan e Hill fizeram com que uma bomba fosse plantada na nave em que Grievous estava, e colocaram a culpa na República. Grievous foi mortalmente ferido na queda, e seu corpo despedaçado, moribundo foi levado para o planeta Geonosis, onde seu cérebro, olhos e outros órgãos foram implantados num corpo dróide forjado pelos Geonosianos, que iria complementar seus reflexos naturais. Após muita resistência do ainda consciente Grievous - um guerreiro de seu status, sentia ele, deveria morrer no campo de batalha - a metamorfose foi completa. right|230px|thumb|[[San Hill e um Grievous quebrado.]] A armadura, feita de Durasteel e com placas de Durânio, foi construída para lembrar os dróides de guerra Krath. As placas de sua armadura eram fortes o suficiente para parar um tiro de canhão laser de um caça. Suas mãos eram de tamanho humano e tinham 6 dedos (três para cara meio-braço quando eles se dividiam para formar quatro braços). Suas mãos e pés eram capazes de se magnetizar quando necessário, permitindo que ele se prendesse a superfícies com incrível força, mesmo em gravidade zero. Seus órgãos internos foram envoltos em uma camada de carne sintética com um fluido orgânico que evitava que os órgãos fossem danificados por bactérias e germes nocivos, e também para manter uma temperatura aceitável para manter seus órgãos vivos e funcionando. Artérias artificiais foram implantadas em seus órgãos mantendo-os vivos com sangue, permitindo-o sobreviver no vácuo (no espaço, por exemplo), uma vantagem da qual ele iria tirar proveito em sua fuga de Obi-Wan Kenobi e Anakin Skywalker em sua nave. Sua transformação arrancou dele qualquer emoção, exceto a raiva, no entanto. Pode ter sido sua raiva da República, a qual ele acreditava ter causado seu acidente; pode ter sido o sentimento de gratidão com relação aos Separatistas por terem salvado sua vida e dado a ele um corpo melhorado; ou pode ter sido as modificações que os cientistas do Clã Bancário fizeram em seu cérebro enquanto ele estava inconsciente; mas quando Grievous acordou em seu novo corpo, ele estava mais do que desejoso de aceitar a oferta de Hill e concordar em liderar as tropas Separatistas por toda a galáxia contra a República. Habilidade com o Sabre de Luz e a ausência da Força Durante as Guerras Clônicas, Grievous se mostrou particularmente hostil com relação aos Jedi; ele tornou um objetivo pessoal caçar e humilhar cada Jedi, derrotando-os e mantendo seus sabres como prêmio pessoal. Grievous ressentia o fato dos Jedi terem se aliado aos Huk em tempos anteriores. Um fato surpreendente (pelo menos considerando sua perícia com o sabre de luz), o General era completamente incapaz de usar a Força. Apesar de sua deficiência, General Grievous foi treinado em combate pelo Conde Dookan, e quase derrotou o Lorde Sith em várias ocasiões, em sessões de treinamento. O General Grievous estava em atividade desde o início das Guerras Clônicas. Sua existência foi mantida em segredo, no entanto, já que nenhum Jedi havia sobrevivido à sua presença. Ele estava dentro das catacumbas de Geonosis durante a Batalha de Geonosis. Foi lá que ele matou seu primeiro Jedi, apesar dos números exatos são desconhecidos. Foram suas ações na retaguarda contra os soldados clones e os Jedi que permitiram a Nute Gunray e o resto da liderança Separatista fugirem com vida. O Jedi que posteriormente encontraria seus companheiros despedaçados pensou que havia sido um animal selvagem. Ele achou incomum, no entanto, que todos os sabres de luz haviam desaparecido. thumb|left|270px|Grievous durante a [[Batalha de Hypori|Batalha de Hypori.]] Grievous fez sua primeira aparição pública quando atacou e derrotou um time de sete Cavaleiros Jedi em uma demonstração agressiva de maestria com o sabre de luz durante a Batalha de Hypori. Com a combinação de seus melhoramentos mecânicos e atributos, ele era capaz de lutar com cinco Jedi com somente uma das mãos. Somente quatro sobreviveram ao massacre. O general Separatista começou a conquista de vários planetas da Anel Exterior, para desânimo da República. Vez após vez, a habilidade de Grievous para planejar estrategicamente planos de ataque com idéias brilhantes e resultados destrutivos fez temerosos de seus talentos e habilidades os comandantes da tropa estelar da República. Grievous liderou o ataque aos sistemas internos, junto com a Espinha de Comércio Corelliana, conquistando mundo após mundo. A habilidade com sabres do General ainda se equipararia aos melhores Cavaleiros e Mestres Jedi. O Mestre Jedi Mace Windu entrou em combate com o General e a partida acabou em um empate com nenhum dos dois sendo capaz de superar o outro. Adicionalmente, computadores sofisticados acoplados ao cérebro orgânico de Grievous ajudavam o cyborg a perceber padrões nos ataques de seus oponentes. Eles ainda sugeriam mudanças na posição e postura de Grievous, mantendo o ângulo de suas defesas, cortes e estocadas de acordo. Foi por esta razão que Windu aceitou a decisão de permitir que Obi-Wan Kenobi, com seu estilo de sabre direto e sem firulas, prendesse o General em Utapau. Batalha de Coruscant thumb|270px|Grievous tem seu peito comprimido por [[Mace Windu.]] Grievous iria posteriormente reaparecer durante a Segunda Batalha de Coruscant, usando sua primeira onda de ataques como uma distração para seqüestrar o Chanceler Palpatine. No processo, ele matou Foul Moudama e Roron Corobb. Shaak Ti sobreviveu, mas seu sabre de luz foi adicionado a sua sinistra coleção. Logo depois dele adquirir seu prêmio, no entanto, Grievous foi gravemente ferido quando Windu usou a Força para comprimir seu peito. Sobre Coruscant, o Tenente Comandante Needa da nave Integrity contatou Grievous e ordenou que se rendesse. Grievous respondeu que se a República não permitisse que suas forças escapassem, ele executaria Palpatine ao vivo na HoloNet. Subseqüentemente, Grievous foi encurralado por Kenobi e Skywalker a bordo de sua nave, a Mão Invisível, mas escapou destruindo uma janela da nave e se deixando sugar para o espaço. Batalha de Utapau 270px|left|thumb|Duelo com 4 braços com [[Obi-Wan Kenobi.]] Enquanto estava no planeta Utapau, Grievous foi emboscado por Kenobi. Face a face com outro verdadeiro mestre da Força e ainda fraco de seu encontro com Windu, Grievous perdeu dois de seus braços e fugiu da batalha, apesar de não ter conseguido por muito pouco derrotar Kenobi. Kenobi perseguiu Grievous enquanto Dróides de Batalha e soldados Clones guerreavam em volta deles. Os dois lutavam um combate equilibrado enquanto Grievous tentava fugir em seu caça pessoal. 260px|thumb|Obi-Wan Kenobi olha para a carcaça de Grievous. O corpo de Grievous, feito praticamente de metal duro ajudou bastante, contra a pele de Kenobi. No entanto, Kenobi foi capaz de expor os órgãos internos de Grievous, já que sua armadura peitoral protetora já estava danificada, e a destruiu com alguns tiros bem-colocados de uma pistola laser, matando-o. Os Jedi mortos 270px|thumb|right|Grievous mata [[Adi Gallia na Batalha de Boz Pity.]] Aqui vão alguns das centenas de Jedi que Grievous matou pessoalmente: *Adi Gallia—morta em Boz Pity *B'dard Tone—morto em Belsus *B'ink Utrila—morta em Coruscant *Daakman Barrek—morto em Hypori *Firkrann—morto em Xagobah *Flint Torul—morto sobre Belderone *Flynn Kybo—morto em Belsus *Foul Moudama—morto em Coruscant *Jmmaar—morto em Vandos *L'lacielo Sageon—morto sobre Coruscant *Nystammall—morto em Tovarskl *Pablo-Jill—morto sobre Coruscant *Quarmall—morto protegendo o Clã Bergruutfa, localização desconhecida *Puroth—morta em Tovarskl *Roron Corobb—morto em Coruscant *Roth-Del Masona—morto em Coruscant *Sha'a Gi—morto em Hypori *Soon Baytes—morto em Boz Pity *Tarr Seirr—morto em Hypori *T'chooka D'oon—morto em Vandos *Ur-Sema Du—morta em Geonosis *Waldan Bridger—morto em Togoria *Zephata'ru'tor—morto em Nadiem *Um Jedi desconhecido (primeiro Jedi que matou)—morto em Kalee ou Tovarskl *26 Jedi desconhecidos—mortos sobre Belderone como resultado da nave-capitânia matando esses Jedi enquanto estavam fugindo com refugiados em naves *Um Jedi Negro desconhecido—morto em Dica ou Necropolis Aparte desdes indivíduos, a coleção de Grievous também continha sabres de luz de pelo menos cinco seres que ele não matou pessoalmente—Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, K'Kruhk, Zaifo-Vias, e Darth Zannah. Habilidades e características O general demonstrou incrível destreza e foi capaz de lutar até com seis sabres de luz simultaneamente ao dividir seus braços mecânicos em quatro e segurando um sabre de luz em cada um de seus pés preênseis e usando os flutuadores em suas pernas para flutuar. Grievous viajou com seus guarda-costas dróides, um grupo de MagnaGuardas IG-100, que usavam bastões eletrificados feitos de uma liga de phrik, que podia defender-se da maioria das armas, incluindo sabres de luz. 175px|thumb|Grievous pronto para batalha. Seus movimentos e o controle dos sabres imitavam a postura de um macaco. Não somente ele conseguia produzir um par extra de braços, ele podia usar seus pés como mãos. Seus movimentos "não-ortodoxos" envolviam principalmente distrações com seus muitos membros, uma coisa que somente os mais experientes e talentosos Jedis conseguiam suportar. Muito da sua técnica de distração envolvia soltar um sabre de luz com um membro e pegando-o com outro, algumas vezes mesmo quando os outros dois membros estavam praticando o mesmo truque. O oponente, concentrado nos membros que não eram mais perigosos, era então atingido. Fraquezas A única fraqueza em batalha reconhecida de Grievous era sua inabilidade de levar um golpe direto de um "Empurrão da Força", um poder telecinético que os Jedi regularmente faziam uso. Em seu primeiro encontro testemunhado com um Jedi (A Batalha de Hypori), os Cavaleiros tentaram atirar objetos nele, de forma a evitar combate com sabres. Infelizmente, dado aos reflexos super-humanos do general, este tipo de aproximação se provou fútil. Grievous era extremamente confiante como duelista, mas após Windu usar a força para esmagar o tronco inteiro de Grievous, ele desenvolveu uma tosse doentia, seus reflexos ficaram mais lentos, e ele se tornou cadavérico. Sob o Controle de Dookan Ele comandou os exércitos dróides dos Separatistas abaixo de Darth Sidious e o Conde Dookan. Durante as Guerras Clônicas, Grievous foi continuamente caçado pela Republica e pelos Jedi. Ele conseguiu escapar por pouco todas as vezes. Relacionamento com o Vice-Rei Gunray Foi o Vice-Rei Nute Gunray quem pagou pelo alto custo de reconstruir o General Grievous, e quando o Vice-Rei foi apresentado a ele, ele cometeu o erro de tratá-lo como um dróide qualquer. Grievous ressentiu profundamente o fato de ser tratado dessa forma, e antipatizou com o Vice-Rei Gunray instantaneamente. Gunray se opôs a Grievous um pouco antes da batalha de Utapau, lembrando-o da fuga do Chanceler Palpatine e a morte do Conde Dookan, e informando ao General que ele duvidava de sua habilidade de manter o conselho a salvo, no entanto, Grievous rapidamente dispensou Gunray e o enviou para Mustafar. Nos bastidores General Grievous foi desenvolvido para o Episódio III como um novo e poderoso vilão do lado da Confederação. As instruções iniciais que o diretor George Lucas deu ao Departamento de Arte foram muito concisas: "um general dróide." Dessa vaga idéia, os artistas desenvolveram vários conceitos, alguns puramente mecânicos, outros não, para a aparência do General Grievous. O desenho inicial para o General Grievous foi feito por Warren Fu. O rascunho inicial foi refinado e transformado em uma maquete em tamanho real. Esta foi refinada ainda mais quando foi feito um modelo gerado por computador realista pela Industrial Light and Magic. Este foi um dos modelos criados pela ILM mais complicados, com muitas partes de diferentes qualidades físicas. General Grievous é totalmente gerado por computador no filme. No set, Duncan Young lia as falas em off, enquando Kyle Rowling usava uma roupa de tela azul ou verde para interpretar as lutas com Obi-Wan Kenobi. 200px|thumb|General Grievous em [[Duro.]] *Gary Oldman originalmente havia concordado em dar a voz a Grievous no filme. Ele posteriormente recuou devido ao fato dos atores do filme não fazerem parte da Screen Actor's Guild, da qual Oldman é membro. O papel foi disputado por Matthew Wood, que acabou fornecendo a voz final. Ele afirma que Oldman é um amigo do produtor Rick McCallum, e concordou em comparecer a um teste, mas seu envolvimento nunca passou disso. Lucas nunca ofereceu o papel oficialmente a ele. *Grievous tinha uma tosse asmática o filme inteiro. A intenção inicial era exibir o lado orgânico dele (para que assim a audiência pudesse saber que ele era mais que um dróide). No entanto, devido a aparições anteriores não demonstrarem essa fraqueza, a segunda temporada do desenho Guerras Clônicas mostrou que aquela tosse era devido a um ferimento causado pelo Mestre Windu, que esmagou seu tronco com a Força. Curiosidades *Quando apresentado para o público no Capítulo 20 do desenho Guerras Clônicas, Grievous tinha cinco dedos, enquanto na Vingança dos Sith, ele tem seis (dois são polegares opostos para que ele pudesse segurar quatro sabres de luz quando separasse seus braços). Isto aconteceu porque Lucas usou a animação para apresentar Grievous algum tempo antes que suas ações na Vingança dos Sith estivessem completamente definidas, e até então ele não sabia o que Grievous iria fazer ou que ele teria quatro braços. Na segunda temporada do desenho ele ainda tem cinco dedos (com dois polegares) quando usando dois braços mas tem seis quando eles se dividem em quatro... *Cronologicamente, sua aparição no Capítulo 25 das Guerras Clônicas vem imediatamente antes do Episódio III e explica porquê, na Vingança dos Sith, ele constantemente tosse quando fala. *Matthew Wood reprisou seu papel como General Grievous na transmissão de Halloween em Outubro de 2005 no website oficial de Star Wars. No entanto, está disponível somente para membros do Hyperspace. Fontes *''Revenge of the Sith Visual Dictionary'' *''Grievous Era'' *''Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous'' *''Story of General Grievous II: Lord of War'' * }} *''Empire Star Wars 20th Anniversary bonus mag'' }} categoria:Ciborgues Categoria:Kaleesh Categoria:Membros militares Separatistas Categoria:Senhores de guerra de:Grievous en:Grievous es:Grievous fr:Grievous it:Grievous ja:グリーヴァス将軍 hu:Grievous nl:Grievous pl:Grievous ru:Гривус fi:Grievous sv:Grievous